


粉黑一瞬——侃詹莉斯大三角

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 存一下, 小论文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 一、詹姆&莉莉——黑转粉的一瞬二、莉莉&斯内普——粉转黑的一瞬三、詹姆&斯内普——粉与黑的鸿沟外一篇：小孩子才做选择





	1. 一、詹姆&莉莉——黑转粉的一瞬

**Author's Note:**

> 基于原著，后补资料不算在内。  
感谢罗琳创造魔法世界，感谢我的好姬友持之以恒地与我唠嗑。

从时间上说那必定不是“一瞬”，之所以用这个词，主要是想表达黑与粉之间界限的模糊性。

从第五部斯内普最痛苦的回忆中可以看到，莉莉此时基本上还是一个詹姆黑，而从詹姆约莉莉被拒绝那部分来看，这肯定不是他第一次试图约莉莉出去，毕竟从他到他哥们对于被拒绝都是如此熟练（划掉）。

关于詹姆的路人缘怎样，小说里线索其实很少，我们知道他够义气，能为了陪伴狼人朋友变形而学习阿尼马吉，但那毕竟还是为了“自己人”。而在校期间他怎样对待其他人，证据最多的反而是他炫耀自己或者以捉弄别人为乐。劫道组羞辱斯内普的时候围观群众一面倒地站劫道组，可能只是因为斯内普的人缘实在太糟糕了。

不过有两点可供参考：一是书中提到詹姆和莉莉曾是男女学生会主席，二是詹姆是个优秀的魁地奇运动员。很难想象霍格沃茨会选一个人人喊打的人做男学生会主席，如果信任校方的选任眼光的话，詹姆的人缘至少应该在平均水平以上。至于第二点，运动员这种存在基本上是有成绩就有粉丝（手动滑稽），看书中巫师们对魁地奇的狂热程度，除非詹姆杀人放火，否则只要他持之以恒地帮格兰芬多赢比赛，要使他风评转黑恐怕是件很困难的事。

为啥我要先论证詹姆人气高的可能性更大呢？因为这件事跟莉莉的处境关系很大。作为一堆铁粉路人粉中独树一帜的詹姆黑，莉莉免不了面对一个难题：我要一直讨厌一个人，一直拒绝一个人，我就得跟我朋友、跟我自己解释，为什么我非要讨厌他拒绝他。

哪怕不去比较，詹姆自带的优势也已经给掰扯烂了：富二代、长相、魔法实力、飞行能力……

面对这些光环加持要拿出足够强硬的论据来证明这人不行，别无他法，只能是先知己知彼，再找弱点击破。毕竟莉莉就算要当黑子，肯定也不是唐僧念经式循环播放“他是傻哔”型脑can黑，还是要以理服人的。

这就导向一个结果：莉莉没准比詹姆的迷妹对他还上心。

【“你认为摆出刚从飞天扫帚上下来的样子显得很酷，所以你就把头发弄得乱七八糟，拿着那只傻乎乎的飞贼卖弄，在走廊里碰上谁惹你不高兴就给谁念咒语，就因为你能——我真奇怪，你的飞天扫帚上有那么个大脑袋居然还能离开地面。你让我恶心。”】

虽然主观上莉莉这番话的重点是“你让我恶心”，但是——詹姆刚下飞天扫帚的时候、弄乱头发的时候、卖弄飞贼的时候、捉弄人的时候，伊万斯小姐怕是都没少看吧。发起攻击这么一针见血这么流畅，也不知道肚里百转千回了多少遍。

詹姆忙着斗斯内普的时候还公然约莉莉，他喜欢莉莉大概早就不是什么秘密了。而如果詹姆确实是持续公开追求莉莉，她面临的斗争无疑更艰难，持之以恒的追求最先感动的往往还不是被追求者，而是路人。别说是富二代球星詹姆，就算是个平平无奇的男生连追女神半年，都会有人说给个机会吧他那么爱你诸如此类。这种时候如果不想用“关你屁事”解决一切，那只好他们举出什么新的论据，莉莉就得找出新的话来反驳。一来二去，真正具备说服力的基本上就剩下了一两点核心问题，莉莉也表述得很清楚了：詹姆自大，詹姆为了取乐给人施咒。

五年级左右，莉莉的黑转粉趋势其实已经冒头。

【“我知道你的想法，”莉莉说，口气很冷，“奇怪了，你为什么对他们那么上心？你为什么关心他们在夜里做什么？”

“我只是想让你看到他们并不像大家认为的那样优秀。”

在他专注的凝视下，她的脸红了。

“但他们没有使用黑魔法呀，”她降低了声音，“而且你真是忘恩负义。我听说了那天夜里的事情。你从打人柳下偷偷溜进了那条隧道，是詹姆·波特救了你，逃脱了那下面的——”】

这段话中，莉莉抓的重点是这样的：詹姆不使用黑魔法，詹姆救了斯内普。反过来说，在她眼里詹姆违反校规，詹姆半夜游荡，詹姆疑似和狼人一起玩，这都不是事儿。（而且她还可疑地脸红了……）

此后他们的对话中，莉莉再次重申了自己詹姆黑的立场。

【“我知道詹姆。波特是个自以为是的自大狂，”莉莉打断了斯内普，“这点不需要你告诉我。但穆尔塞伯和埃弗里的所谓幽默是邪恶的。邪恶的，西弗。我不明白你怎么能跟他们交朋友。”】

这里莉莉仅强调了“自大狂”，不知道是因为詹姆在捉弄人上已经开始有所收敛，还是因为她和斯内普争吵的原因就是斯内普的朋友对其他人施咒。但总之可以看出，这个阶段在拒绝“詹姆·波特喜欢你！”的时候，莉莉能用的盾已经不多了。同时，她清楚地看到了詹姆身上非常重要的优点，这些点是足以使她判断“这人可交”和“这人不可交”的级别。

到此，一旦詹姆把最核心的毛病改掉，莉莉反而可能会比其他人都更快转粉，因为詹姆的其他小毛病早就在长期的论证中被淘汰掉了。而且一般来说充分了解一个人之后，对对方的缺点反而更容易宽容。

还有一个很重要的因素：亲世代是在非和平时期成长起来的。打个略夸张的比方，当子弹在你脑袋顶上横飞的时候，你的战友抠jio的样子雅观不雅观一点都不重要。他们的校园生活并非风平浪静，前述斯内普的朋友袭击莉莉的朋友就是个例子。莉莉作为一个麻瓜出身者，而且是一个出众的麻瓜出身者，对这些争斗的感触很可能比来自巫师家庭的学生更深刻——每一个受到袭击的麻瓜出身者都可能是她自己，每一个遇害的麻瓜都可能是她的家人。因此詹姆选择的立场，对她来说分量很可能更重。

【“什么？”詹姆大声喊道，“我从来没说过你是个——你知道是什么！”】

就算在被莉莉拒绝和指责的时候，詹姆也绝不会说出“泥巴种”这个词。从第二部马尔福侮辱赫敏一节众人的反应可以看出，即便是平时，“泥巴种”也是很重的侮辱，而在他们那个时期，“泥巴种”在食死徒口中很可能还与“目标”同义。“泥巴种”的身份不仅意味着被某些人瞧不起，更重要的是，它称得上是一种切身的威胁，是人身安全上的隐忧。詹姆对这个词的看重，即便作最浅层的解读，体现的也是他对莉莉的尊重。

无意拉踩，从原著来看，斯内普和詹姆对这个词的态度可以说是云泥之别。

【“我就要睡在这里。我绝不是故意叫你泥巴种的，我只是——”

“不——听我说，我不是故意——”】

斯内普一直强调的是“我不是故意的”，到这个时候，他还以为这只是自己一时口误犯下的小错而已。他对“泥巴种”对莉莉意味着什么一无所知，也就表明他对莉莉的处境缺乏基本理解。斯莉是下一部分的话题，这里先不深谈。

综上我们可以看到，尽管詹姆前期处于劣势，但在校园生活中期不短的一段时间里，莉莉粉詹姆的理由和黑詹姆的理由是分庭抗礼的。套用用一句烂俗的话，爱的反面不是恨而是漠不关心，而莉莉早在詹姆黑时期，对詹姆就显然已经很关心。因而当詹姆确如西里斯所言“不那么自大了”“不再为了取乐给人施咒了”之后，西风以极快的速度压倒东风，其实并不奇怪。


	2. 二、莉莉&斯内普——粉转黑的一瞬

对这个“一瞬”，读者的体会可能更明显：一句不可原谅的“泥巴种”过后，莉莉和斯内普分道扬镳。但要理清他俩之间的关系，还是需要从头说起。

有人质疑斯内普和莉莉的友情是否深厚，因为被贴上“青梅竹马”标签的他们也就比詹莉早相识一两年，而且并没有同生共死之类的大事件。在这点上我的看法略有不同，我认为斯内普曾经对莉莉非常重要。不要小看那一两年，莉莉自魔力觉醒以来，就是麻瓜社会中的异类，她当时还是个小孩子，而且没有任何途径可以了解自己身上神秘力量的来源，她父母叫她隐藏起来，佩妮在她展现能力的时候既愤怒又害怕。

斯内普是第一个能够告诉莉莉她身上发生了什么的人，她不是怪物，她将走进一个其他人都无缘的新世界，这个作用无可替代。我认为莉莉对他有一种类似“雏鸟情结”的东西，这种感情的力量可以变得非常强大，通俗来说是“金窝银窝不如自己的草窝”，文艺点说是“月是故乡明”。不管她之后遇上多好的人、与别人经历过什么，她心里都有一块地方已经被先占先得了。

有“走向霍格沃茨”这个目标的时候，他们之间的默契是大于分歧的。麻瓜出身的莉莉渴望了解关于魔法的一切，家庭不睦的斯内普则渴望认同和情感慰藉，直白点说他俩各取所需，在此基础上建立了稳定的互粉关系。但从一开始，促使莉莉的“粉转黑”的隐患就存在了。

【“这不是很清楚的事吗？”斯内普再也克制不住，从灌木丛后面跳了出来。佩妮尖叫一声，转身朝秋千跑去，莉莉显然也吓了一跳，但待在原地没动。斯内普似乎后悔自己贸然出现，他看着莉莉，灰黄的面颊上泛起淡淡的红晕。

“什么很清楚？”莉莉问。

斯内普显得又紧张又激动。他看看远处在秋千旁徘徊的佩妮，压低声音说道：“我知道你是什么人。”

“什么意思？”

“你是……你是个女巫。”斯内普轻声说。

莉莉像是受了侮辱。

“对别人说这种话是很不礼貌的！”】

莉莉虽然觉醒了魔力，对魔法还一无所知，斯内普这个陌生男孩就这么突然出现，上来就说她是女巫，莉莉当然无法理解。到此莉莉和佩妮还没走，斯内普有挽救的机会，这时候哪怕斯内普啥都不说，直接捡朵花让它在自己手里开放，莉莉自然能领会到“哦，这个人和我一样！”但他没有，他追过去，然后继续讲莉莉听不懂的话——

【“你就是个女巫。我观察你有一阵子了。这没有什么不好的。我妈妈就是女巫，我是男巫。”】

这段话里，莉莉唯一能明白的怕就是“我观察你有一阵子了”。我猜没多少正常人会很高兴听到一个陌生异性这么说，这对降低莉莉的防备一点帮助都没有。此前莉莉的反应已经明确表示她不喜欢女巫这个词，斯内普哪怕换成“你会魔法，我也会”，效果都能好一些。但斯内普就是要说“你是女巫”，还要强调他妈是女巫，他是男巫，可能是认为只要他表现出对这个词的支持，莉莉就也会支持。

后文说“斯内普筹划这一刻有一段时间了”，但这个出场并没有体现出他到底筹划了些什么。他没有站在莉莉的角度上考虑问题，想办法让对方相信自己，而是在有第三人在场的情况下莽撞出现，把一堆在不知情者听来完全不像好词的词语丢过去，还顺带蔑视了一下人家的姐姐。

斯内普当时还是个不到十岁的小孩，而且处在情绪激动又有点猝不及防的情况下，没有注意策略可以理解。但即便不评价为自我中心，也可以说在斯莉初次见面的时候，斯内普的表现就证明他相当不擅长与别人打交道。

接下来是斯内普用树枝砸中佩妮的那段记忆。

【可是佩妮跑开了。莉莉朝斯内普发火了。

“是你干的吗？”

“不是。”斯内普显得既不服又害怕。

“就是你！”莉莉从他面前后退，“就是你！你伤着她了！”

“不——我没有！”

然而莉莉不相信他的谎话。】

确实有可能树枝就是碰巧掉下来了，但这可能性很小，我倾向于认为斯内普攻击了佩妮。他让树枝砸中佩妮，还谎称这不是自己干的，并且否认三连，这种做法非常拙劣。他指望撒谎使莉莉相信自己没有做，如果他是故意的，那么他肯定是低估了莉莉。情有可原，莉莉此前一直在追问他关于巫师界的基础知识，想来斯内普从小到大得到的认可是很少的，莉莉的仰望可能使他有些飘飘然，忘了莉莉只是无知，而不是缺少能力。

另一个可能是斯内普一时冲动攻击了佩妮，然后才想起莉莉会因此朝自己生气，情急之下本能地说谎掩饰。但莉莉跑开前实际上给了他三次机会承认错误，显然她已经认定了真相，斯内普是有机会止损的，但他否认得一次比一次激动。不说诚实不诚实，小斯内普在应对人际冲突的时候，反应迟钝是肯定的。

至于斯内普攻击佩妮这件事本身，我倒觉得不算太大的问题。这还不像蓄意把别人兔子吊死那种有预谋的残忍行为，生气了朝对方丢个树枝，对于一个10岁小孩来说没多严重（当然也不是说它正确）。我小学的时候就天天和男生打架，长大了也没违法乱纪啊。

【“我不想跟你说话。”她声音哽咽地说。

“为什么？”

“佩妮恨——恨我，因为我们看了邓布利多的那封信。”

“那又怎么样？”

她非常嫌恶地白了他一眼。

“她是我姐姐！”

“她不过是个——”他赶紧闭了嘴。莉莉只顾忙着偷偷擦眼泪，没有听见他的话。】

到这里，我只能说小斯内普的情商实在是够呛。莉莉在为自己姐姐伤心的时候，他居然脱口而出“那又怎么样”。就算他自己不在乎佩妮，相处一两年了，至少他应该看得出莉莉在乎佩妮吧。哪怕单纯从策略的角度来说，他这个反应也是下下之策。

这里面还有一个点，很明显斯内普并不体谅莉莉的心情。莉莉这时正伤心，他在意的除了莉莉不理自己了，就是继续传达“麻瓜有什么了不起”的观念。就算他因为缺少亲情，对姐妹情没有共鸣，他至少也应该看得出莉莉很痛苦，而他对莉莉痛苦的原因反应就是“那又怎么样”和“她不过是个麻瓜”。因为在他自己看来，麻瓜是不要紧的，他就觉得莉莉也应该这样。他对莉莉的痛苦完全没有共情，这种自我中心，其实贯彻了他和莉莉这段友谊的始终。

不过他立刻本能地抓住了一个安全的话题。

【“可是我们出发了！”他说，声音里带着无法抑制的喜悦，“没错！我们出发去霍格沃茨了！”

莉莉点点头，擦擦眼睛，忍不住露出了一丝笑容。】

立竿见影，莉莉有点高兴起来了。这可能是不擅长人际交往的斯内普惯用的方法，发生冲突了，赶紧开始聊魔法呀。在“成为巫师”这条路上他们是同行者，斯内普处在领路的位置。一谈到魔法，莉莉就又成了那个两眼放光的倾听者，他们的矛盾就可以翻篇了。

然而用霍格沃茨堵莉莉的嘴不是长久之策，他们双双入学之后，斯内普由于信息不对等具备的优势逐渐丧失，他们的矛盾便压过默契显现出来。两人立场上的不同显而易见，但我觉得这种分歧还不必然导致决裂，毕竟就算在战争年代，内部政见不同的家庭也多了去了。

【“是这样啊，西弗，但我不喜欢跟你一起鬼混的那几个人！对不起，可是我讨厌埃弗里和穆尔塞伯！你看出他有哪点好啊，西弗？鬼鬼祟祟的！你知道他那天想对玛丽。麦克唐纳做什么吗？”

莉莉走到一根柱子前靠了上去，抬头望着那张灰黄的瘦脸。

“那不算什么，”斯内普说，“开个玩笑而已，没什么——”

“那是黑魔法，如果你觉得那很好玩——”

“可波特和他那些朋友干的勾当呢？”斯内普质问道，血又涌到脸上，他似乎无法控制怨恨的情绪。

“波特有什么勾当？”莉莉说。

“他们晚上溜出去。那个卢平有些怪异。他总是出去，去哪儿呢？”】

莉莉质疑他朋友使用黑魔法的时候，斯内普企图用“开玩笑”蒙混过关，一看不成功，马上把詹姆拖进话题里，试图引导莉莉同仇敌忾。这个沟通技巧与他十一岁的时候相比完全没进步，但是他们话题的严重性已经不在一个层次了。

【哈利怀疑斯内普是否听见了她对穆尔塞伯和埃弗里的批评。莉莉指责詹姆·波特的话一出口，他整个身体就放松了。】

看得出来两个人的频道压根没对上，莉莉的重点在于斯内普交友不慎、使用黑魔法，斯内普却觉得只要莉莉还讨厌詹姆，别的都不要紧。现在莉莉已经在粉转黑的边缘徘徊，她感觉到斯内普和自己不是一路人了，但她很在乎斯内普，所以指望斯内普能改变。斯内普就算不能真的和她同道，至少应该表现出“我也很在乎你”，但他只顾着批判第三人詹姆。詹姆在这里基本上是躺了一枪，斯内普的逻辑似乎是只要莉莉不喜欢詹姆，就会喜欢他。但他和莉莉的友谊，只应该是他俩之间的事。

【“只是说漏了嘴？”莉莉的声音里没有半点同情，“太晚了。这么多年来我一直在找借口原谅你。我的朋友都不能理解我为什么还跟你说话。你和你那些亲爱的食死徒朋友——你看，你甚至都不否认！甚至都不否认那就是你们的目标！你迫不及待地想成为神秘人的手下，对吗？”

他的嘴巴张了张，没有说话，又闭上了。

“我不能再装下去了，你选择了你的路，我选择了我的。”

“不——听我说，我不是故意——”

“——叫我泥巴种？但是你管我这类出身的人都叫泥巴种，西弗勒斯。我又有什么不同呢？”】

如第一部分所述，斯内普直到决裂的时候还没意识到问题出在哪里，以为重点在自己失言骂了莉莉。他没有体谅莉莉的处境，也没听进去莉莉此前对他的规劝，这段友谊从头到尾，斯内普几乎没有成长，一直非常自我中心。我猜后来他还把莉莉与他决裂归罪于詹姆，尤其是在詹姆和莉莉交往之后。

从莉莉说的话可以看出，她的圈子里只有她自己支持她和斯内普来往。校园阶段，不下价值判断的话，黑魔法和莉莉之于斯内普是两种相矛盾的追求，要求他为了莉莉舍弃自己的理想未免不近情理。然而即便斯内普不能放弃黑魔法，他至少也可以表现出自己其实和莉莉一样在乎他们的友谊，说直白点道不同不相为谋是真的，但是周末约杯奶茶也不需要道啊。可是在他们入学以后的记忆片段里，我没有看到斯内普有这方面的表示。

在反对她与斯内普往来的声音中，莉莉应该有不短的时间是带着粉丝滤镜看斯内普的行为，情愿相信他会改变。这很可能有一部分是因为，斯内普曾经是这样告诉她的——

【“一般来说是这样，”斯内普说，“但你是麻瓜出身，所以学校会派人来向你父母解释一下。”

“麻瓜出身会有什么不同吗？”

斯内普迟疑着，他的黑眼睛在绿荫下显得很热切，看着莉莉那张苍白的脸和那头深红色的头发。

“不会，”他说，“不会有什么不同。”】

斯内普尽管迟疑了，但他明确回答麻瓜出身没有任何不同，这与那些袭击麻瓜出身者的人口风完全相反，而且斯内普与她做朋友的事实摆在这里。我觉得莉莉一开始可能相信斯内普只是交错了朋友，后来事实证明他跟那些人才是一路，她转而自我安慰“至少他对我是不同的，我说不定可以改变他”。在失足者的亲人圈里类似心态很常见：认为自己对对方有影响力，有自己在对方就还有救。

【但是你管我这类出身的人都叫泥巴种，西弗勒斯。我又有什么不同呢？】

这就是莉莉的答案了。斯内普那句“泥巴种”相当于完全推翻了自己儿时的保证，“不会有什么不同”。

不仅是莉莉黑粉互转的方向相反，詹姆和斯内普在转变临界点面临的情况也正好相反：唯一阻止莉莉靠近詹姆的因素是詹姆的臭毛病，唯一阻止莉莉远离斯内普的因素是儿时的交情。在莉莉粉转黑的过程中，要命的除了立场不同，还有斯内普的外在表现缺乏对这段关系的珍视。他没有正面表达过自己的感受，在莉莉表达的时候也没正面回应过（包括莉莉明说“我们应该是最好的朋友”的时候），两人的可见沟通都很难称得上有效沟通。后期斯内普越来越靠向黑魔法，他们可能连学术讨论都不能进行了，大概只有在踩詹姆上还能达成短期共识。因此可想而知，被那句“泥巴种”正式宣告脱粉之后，莉莉迅速转黑同样不奇怪。


	3. 三、詹姆&斯内普——粉与黑的鸿沟

斯内普那是书中詹姆黑扛把子，人家死十几年了（而且还部分是因为自己而死）仍然黑得孜孜不倦，一边迁怒人家儿子，一边对子骂父。黑了二十多年，他咋没转粉呢？

原理很简单，如果要粉转黑，这个黑绝对不能源于不可挽回的伤害。当然每个人心目中“不可挽回”的标准都不同，但一般来说，你课间趁人家睡觉往人家脸上抹点墨，人家肯定会记住你，并且在把墨洗掉之后有一定可能会原谅你；但如果你课间趁人家睡觉往人家脸上划两刀，那别想了，你凉得烈焰熊熊也救不回来——人家不仅会是你的终身黑，而且说不定你死了还要定期去你坟头蹦迪。詹姆和斯内普之间还发生过啥书里没明写，但光一个倒吊扒裤事件，都足够人恨他到下辈子。

詹姆在多年后会对斯内普持什么态度，鉴于詹姆没那机会，我们是不得而知了。不过看倒吊事件那段文字，我觉得也够呛。

【“要是你跟我一起出去玩，我就放了他，伊万斯，”詹姆马上说，“跟我一起出去玩，我就再也不会用魔杖动老鼻涕精一根汗毛。"在他身后，障碍咒的效力正在逐渐减弱。斯内普开始朝自己失落的魔杖慢慢挪动，他一边爬一边呕吐出带泡泡的肥皂水。

“就算是要我在你和巨乌贼之间选一个，我也不会和你出去玩。”莉莉说。

“走背字了吧，尖头叉子，”小天狼星快活地说着，朝斯内普转过身，“哎呀！”

但是太晚了；斯内普已经把魔杖笔直地对准了詹姆，一道闪光，詹姆的一侧脸颊上出现了一道深深的伤口，鲜血溅落在他的长袍上。詹姆猛地转身：第二道闪光过后，斯内普被头朝下倒挂在空中，他的长袍垂落在脑袋上，露出了瘦得皮包骨头的苍白的双腿，还有快变成黑色的内裤。】

前半场经过基本上是这样：詹姆挑衅——斯内普魔杖被击飞——小天狼星施咒击倒——斯内普咒骂——詹姆用清理一新咒——莉莉出现——詹姆面颊被割伤——倒吊。

詹姆他们先动手，而且做得很过分，从义愤的角度上来说，他被斯内普捅一刀子能得到的同情也有限。但义愤归义愤，从客观层面来看，詹姆和小天狼星没有对斯内普使用任何会造成实际伤害的咒语，他们的目的在于羞辱；而斯内普一出手就把人家脸上割了道口子。不知道这个咒语是不是神锋无影，但既然能割出“深深的伤口”，我估计如果往下打点，割个喉莫得问题。他们斗了好几年，斯内普不会一次都打不准，如果他经常使用这个层级的咒语，只要打中一次，这梁子就没得解了。要是一个人曾经把我或者我朋友捅成重伤，我肯定拒绝对他身上发生的任何事报以同情。更别说我们根本不知道斯内普是不是也以类似的方式羞辱过掠夺者，毕竟倒挂金钟就是他发明的。

这里还得提一个颇具争议的事件，第七部的时候斯内普拿走了莉莉的签名，还撕了人家的照片。签名这部分意义不明，你要说斯内普就是想要那个签名也说得过去，但那张纸上确实有非常关键的信息——邓不利多和格林德沃曾经的关系。要是哈利在格里莫广场就看见了那张纸，大概能多怀疑老邓几个月，毕竟莉莉的亲笔信肯定比丽塔的书有说服力。

至于照片么，有人觉得这是斯内普到三十几岁还想拆散人家的证据，我不太同意。理由如下——

【“她儿子还活着，眼睛和他妈妈的一样，一模一样。我想，你肯定记得莉莉·伊万斯的眼睛，它的形状和颜色，对吗？”

“不要！”斯内普吼道，“没了……死了……”

“这是悔恨吗，西弗勒斯？”

“我希望……我希望死的是我……”

“那对别人有什么用呢？”邓布利多冷冷地说，“如果你爱莉莉·伊万斯，如果你真心地爱她，那你面前的道路很清楚。”】

莉莉刚死的时候，邓不利多对斯内普以“莉莉·伊万斯”指代她。邓不利多不太可能对詹莉结婚有什么意见，我认为他采取这样的称谓是因为对这个时候的斯内普来说，莉莉还是莉莉·伊万斯，他不接受莉莉嫁给了自己最恨的人的事实。这个时期，斯内普还会乞求伏地魔只杀死哈利和詹姆，留莉莉一条命。

【“我为你做密探，为你编造谎言，为你冒着致命的危险。这一切据说都是为了保证莉莉·波特儿子的安全。现在你却告诉我，你养着他就像养着一头待杀的猪——”】

说这段话时，斯内普处在盛怒之中，想来不会斟酌用词，他脱口而出的是“莉莉·波特”。我认为这足以表明十几年间斯内普心态发生的变化，他已经认同了莉莉成为波特夫人的事实。摊牌事件发生的时间应该是哈利六年级后半期、邓不利多死前不久，因此在撕照片事件前，斯内普就已经接受现实了，他没什么理由突然又想拆散人家。

那斯内普为啥撕照片呢？

——因为他大概，就是有这么恨詹姆。

接受詹姆是莉莉丈夫这件事和原谅詹姆，完全可以是两个概念，他这辈子都对詹姆恨得牙痒痒，连对方的照片都不想碰。没事儿，反正詹姆也未必原谅他。子时代掠夺者中卢平对斯内普的态度要缓和一些，但也明确表示他们不可能成为朋友；小天狼星则是蹲了十几年局子，还把校园仇恨记得清清楚楚。考虑到詹姆一直和小天更投缘，我猜他的性情会和小天更接近些。

实际上，莉莉对詹姆能够黑转粉，本质上是因为他们原就很登对。夸张点说，要是詹姆早两年醒悟过来把臭毛病改改，说不定哈利都能变成七零后呢。可是斯内普和詹姆基本是两极，在他们初遇的时候这点就差不多是被明着写出来了。

【哈利刚才把注意力全集中在窗边的两个人身上，此刻才看见了自己的父亲：他像斯内普一样身材瘦弱，头发乌黑，但一看就知道从小备受呵护，甚至很受宠爱，这显然是斯内普极度缺乏的。】

詹姆和斯内普差别实在太大，几乎没有能合得来的点。两人第一次见面便发生了冲突，所在学院关系紧张，又都不是好惹的性子，几年的反复摩擦和冲突下来，他们自然只会越来越相看两厌。

理智这东西呢，很多时候是用来给情感找借口的，掠夺者和斯内普之间的事情就是一摊烂账，别说算不清楚，算清了也于事无补。总之从书中现有线索来看，詹姆和斯内普对对方都是终身黑没跑了。

那问题来了，合不来的人之间就一定没可能？

当然——不是。首先人是会成长的，现在合不来不代表你们以前合不来，也不代表你们以后合不来。情感、欲望和理智之间的碰撞那是经久不衰的题材，设置合理的情境，一切皆有可能。其次，世界上没有两片完全相同的叶子，也没有两片完全不同的叶子。我认为不存在完全没有共鸣点的两个人，只是他们所处的环境和经历导致他们没有机会找到这个共鸣点而已。第三，除了聊得来，人和人互相吸引还有一个重要方式——互补。黑与白、善与恶、光与影，经典组合永不过时。

所以吧，我觉得只要用心去体会人物，一切皆有可能，毕竟同人最大的作用之一，不就是在原著走不到的地方寄托幻想么？

（正文完）


	4. 三角大法好

1.

（詹姆骑上扫帚腾空）

莉莉：他今天状态不错。

斯内普：奇迹般的场景，他居然带着如此庞大的自负腾空而起。

（詹姆故意弄乱他的头发）

莉莉：这真是令人难以置信地可爱又愚蠢。

斯内普：蠢到我想把他的头发跟头皮永远黏在一起。

（詹姆被游走球击中）

莉莉：哎哟！

斯内普：奇怪，我没对那个游走球做过手脚。

莉莉：什么，你对哪个游走球做过？

（詹姆得分凯旋）

莉莉：干得漂亮，詹姆！

斯内普：完全是因为守门员粗心、笨拙、反应迟钝。

詹姆：……

莉莉：西弗的意思是你飞得很好。

詹姆：我只是因为他骂的是守门员而不是我有点太激动了，这简直是最高赞誉。

斯内普：游走球刚才打飞了你残余的大脑吗？

莉莉：很好，鉴于我的称赞在你心目中的地位，现在我要开始骂你了，波特。

詹姆：……

2.

（詹姆和莉莉正在谈他们的父母，斯内普走进了房间）

斯内普：请继续，别被我打扰了。我并不需要加入每个俱乐部。

莉莉：什么俱乐部？

斯内普：“有像样父母”俱乐部。

莉莉：哦西弗……

詹姆：你可以从现在开始叫我爸爸。

斯内普：去死吧波特。

莉莉：诸位请看，我一直觉得自己在做两个小屁孩的妈妈是很有道理的。

3.

莉莉：詹姆，你压住我头发了。

莉莉：西弗勒斯，你压住我头发了。

莉莉：你们两个都压住我头发了。

斯内普：莉莉，其实你也压我头发了。

詹姆：（趁着“头发能被压到”俱乐部内讧做坏事）嗯嗯，继续吵，不要停。

4.

莉莉：西弗勒斯？

斯内普：波特已经起床了。

莉莉：今天没有训练，他起得这么早就意味着……

斯内普：对，我们的头发被绑在一起了，你醒之前我确认过。

莉莉：（叹气）我们今晚要把他捆起来好好算这笔账。

斯内普：我可以全权负责下药那部分。

5.

斯内普：我不觉得我们中的任何一个有资格在婚礼上穿白色。

詹姆：你觉得不妥的地方在于“三个人”还是“淫乱行为”？虽然我们在这两方面都是专业级的。

斯内普：是因为浅色会衬得你的愚蠢更加巨大。

莉莉：没关系，反正你们都得穿裙子。


End file.
